Ayelén
by Naylar
Summary: En un mundo futuro en el que las artes ninja se han olvidado, una niña descubre un libro que contiene todas y cada una de las técnicas. Mientras intenta realizar los trucos (o como dice el libro: jutsus) que en él aparecen, compaginando sus deberes en su mundo con situaciones como "invocar" a Hinata al reino, no saber devolverla a su tiempo... A.U.
1. Comienzo

**Ayelén**

_Kaede_

Magia… es lo normal, lo usan siempre, pero a ella degustaría vivir sin magia, hacer las cosas por sí misma, no era lo normal, no se sentía normal, aun siendo la heredera del basto reino de su padre, que ocupaba todo el continente, los antiguos países del viento, las rocas, el rayo y el agua, junto con naciones menores como el país del remolino, querían recuperar territorios, y por ese motivo estaba al borde del colapso, casi en guerra.

_pov. Kaede:_Mi padre dice que antes el país de origen de nuestros ancestros, lo llamaban país del fuego.

La magia aquí, en Ayelén, es el elemento básico de la vida, para aprender a usarlo se pasan tres fases: la pulsera, que ha de llevarse desde que naces hasta que acabas la escuela básica, es un catalizador básico, de protección, para evitar daños; la varita, que se entrega al acabar la escuela, cuando te quitan la pulsera, se lleva hasta que te especializas en una rama mágica, (por ejemplo, yo estoy aprendiendo partes básicas de medicina mágica) es un catalizador que según la edad que tengas, cada cumpleaños "desbloquea" una parte de poder; por último los cetros son los que se dan al acabar la formación mágica especializada, no obstante no hay muchos, y nadie sabe qué hay que hacer exactamente para conseguirlo. Hay algo raro, y es que no hay hechizos de ataque o defensa, se ha prohibido la investigación de esas ramas de la magia desde hace unos 500 años.

Aunque no me gusta usar la magia, me veo obligada en determinadas circunstancias, pues, exasperantemente, es mi deber mostrar mi poder, como garantía de seguridad "para el pueblo", por eso odio mi cumpleaños. _Fin pov. Kaede_

En estos momentos está paseando por el monte Myoboku, pensando en volver, pero, de alguna manera, guiada hacia un lugar, un extraño lugar… según lo que ella ve, una cascada de agua rara, o aceite, parece ser, también está lleno de estatuas de sapos, pero le llamó la atención un extraño… ¿Libro? parece serio, pero pone "guía ninja", ¿ninja?, ¿qué es eso? ¿Y porqué estaba tirado en esa fuente?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Hinata_

Hinata y Naruto sen encuentran en una habitación de la mansión Hokage, mirando a esa pequeña niña que dormía en la cuna, con su pelo de color rojo y los ojos de ese lavanda pálido típico del clan Hyûga. La nueva generación había nacido, de manos de los once de Konoha y Gaara, ahora ese unido grupo de personas, tenía nueve reyes más, nueve bebés que representaban el futuro del mundo ninja. La frase sería "Tanto en el país del fuego como en todo el mundo ninja reina la paz, y las nuevas generaciones van llegando"

-Hina-chan, lo hemos hecho bien, dattebayo - decía el rubio entusiasta, el Rokudaime Hokage.

-Naruto-kun, es verdad, pero es tan pequeña… y mi padre ya está haciendo números para que aprenda el juken…- dijo la ojiperla con un suspiro.

-No pasa nada, himechan, aunque tu padre es exagerado, el que sea pequeña no implica nada, fíjate, tú y yo somos los más pequeños de los once de konoha, aún contando con ese Gaara,

-Hai, es verdad – dijo, y se giró para darle un beso a su marido – hay que darse prisa, llegamos tarde, no me gusta despertarla, pero no hay tiempo.

_Momentos después…_

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

-Eh, Naruto, por aquí- dijo una Sakura feliz.

Estaban los once de Konoha, y Gaara, con sus respectivas parejas y cada pareja tenía un "Rey", estos eran: Neji Ama, de casi un año, con personalidad voluntariosa como su padre y cabello castaño como su madre; después Karura Sabaku no con el pelo café claro y ojos de un azul aguamarina, de diez meses; el siguente por edad era Choju Akimichi, un pequeño tragoncete y risueño de nueve meses de edad; Nico Aburame era… extraño, como su clan, y el quinto por orden de edad con sus siete meses; después iba, con un aspecto un poco salvaje, Natsuki Inuzuka, una niña con más bien poco miedo y cinco meses; después iba in niño de piel extremadamente blanca y el cabello rubio, Inoru Yamanaka tenía cuatro meses; la pequeña Mikoto Uchiha, de cabello rosado y ojos negros era la octava, y contaba con dos meses de edad, la última había nacido Hyûga Kushina, hacía tan apenas una semana. Seis años después de la guerra, había una nueva generación para comerse el mundo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Kaede_

Era muy extraño, ese libro parecía importante, pero no sabía porqué, era tan exrtraño que no sabía si enseñárselo a su maestro, un mago de MUCHOS años, ella lo llamaba ojisan, pues siempre había estado a su lado, más que su padre.

-Eh, viejo, te tengo que enseñar una cosa… - dijo una normalmente atolondrada pelimorada.

-¿Pasa algo Kaede?- dijo el viejo y, al ver de refilón el libro pregunta con una extraña cara- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que te iba a enseñar… es un extraño libro…- dice la ojiverde

-Así que lo has encontrado tú…- dice el anciano

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Hinata_

-Parece mentira… casi parecemos nuestros padres… casi no me creo que hayan nacido todos el mismo año… - dijo la ojiperla al mirar a los niños- así rián a la academia juntos… si ése es su deseo.

-Se ve que el que yo me quedara embarazada fue un incentivo…- dijo Tenten

-No creas, Cuando matsuri se quedó, yo no sabía nada de que todos votros… en fin… habíais tenido hijos…- dijo Gaara eligiendo las palabras con cuidado

-Sí-dijeron todos, una pareja con un particular deje de tristeza.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dice Naruto – Hinata está consada


	2. Aprendiendo

**Perdon por tardar tanto! este lo iba a subir ayer pero tenia que hacer deberes... ¡Disfrutad!**

-Así que lo has encontrado tú...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sígueme-dijo, y pulsó un extraño dibujo que representaba una estrella de cuatro puntas que estaba también en la portada de el misterioso libro, y tras pulsarlo se empezó a abrir la pared de detrás de la chimenea.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice una muy extrañada Kaede.

-Tú sígueme – le volvió a decir el viejo, y se internó a través del pasadizo a una sala llena de extraños artefactos, algunos parecidos a la extraña estrella de cuatro puntas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Te contestaré a su debido tiempo, primero, ¿cómo has encontrado tú esto?

-Estaba paseando por el monte Myobokuzan, cuando de repente una rana muy rara, azul, se me ha cruzado y no sé por qué la he empezado a seguir, entonces me he encontrado con una fuente de aceite... creo que era aceite.

-Bien, creo que deberías escuchar tú.

.…...

Hinata y Naruto han llegado a casa, la pelinegra tiene un semblante triste, acuestan a la pequeña y se van a su cuarto, en lo que Naruto le pregunta:

-¿Otra vez con eso?, Hinata...

-Me siento culpable... yo...

-No fue culpa tuya...

-El bebé... no llegó...

-NO fue culpa tuya... el abortar... no fue culpa de nadie, además, ahora tenemos a Kushina.

-Pero... yo...

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Temari se quedara, DEJA de torturarte, no soporto verte así.

-Supongo, pero aun así.

-Dejemos de culparnos, cambiemos de tema. Recuerda, el pasado, pasado está.

-Supongo que sí, Naru-kun, cambiemos de tema- dice Hinata, sonriendo internamente después de un año con contados momentos felices- Oye...- iba a decir, pero el rubio se había dormido, llevaba un mes sin dormir bien. Hinata esbozó una tímida sonrisita y se acostó, consciente de que quedaba menos de una hora para que sonara la alarma biológica de la bebé.

…...

-.-Hace seiscientos años hubo una gran guerra, guerra que involucró a todos lo shinobis, la gran mayoría fueron devastados, todos los clanes masacrados, la gente olvidó sus orígenes para sobrevivir, y hasta ahora sólo unos pocos han sobrevivido manteniendo vivo su pasado, mi apellido Sarutobi, antaño tuvo un gran prestigio, pero mi familia se vió obligada a fingir que no sabía nada de sus orígenes.

-Etto... si, vale...- dijo Kaede- ¿Cómo podría ser esto verdad, Ojii? Parece un cuento de hadas, además, ¿Qué són los shinobis?

-Los shinobis son personas que se hacen fuetes para lograr sus metas en un mundo adverso, Kaede, y lo logran esforzándose y aprendiendo técnicas como... como... esta... ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! - y tras recitar esas palabras sale un remolino de fuego de la boca del viejo.

Kaede está alucinada, aterrorizada, no sabe describir su estado con palabras, no sabe si o que esta viviendo es real o no pero ella ahora confía en quien ha sido toda su vida su maestro.

-Fíjate en la posición de mis manos, a eso se le llama sello, y es lo primero quetendrás que aprender, si aceptas aprender las artes ninja conmigo, Kaede.

…...

Dos meses después, la pequeña sigue sin dormir del todo bien.

-¡No vamos a dormir nunca!- dice Naruto cuando la pequeña le despierta un rato después- aquí tienes, Hina-chan, ¿qué tal estás hoy?

-Cansada, pero estoy bien, ahora mismo, dando de mamar.

-Yo también quiero... -dice el rubio con un sexy tono de voz.

-N-naru-kun, nos dijeron que esperáramos... - dice una Hinata tan roja como el cabello de su hija.

-Espero que no tengamos que esperar mucho más, -ttebayo!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Gomen, Gomen!- dice al tiempo que esquiva una almohada- Esperaré.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero aún habrá que esperar un poco más, ¿vale, Naru?

-Vaale, pero no mucho

-¿Qué has dicho?

-N-nada hime, nada- dice el rubio un pelín asustado.

-Bien, ya ha terminado, acuéstala e intentemos dormir, Naruto.

…...

-No sé si quiero aprender, pero, ¿qué es el chakra?

-Es la energía mediante la cual nosotros, los shinobis conseguimos hacer técnicas... un momento, ¡¿cómo conoces tú ese término?!

-Es de una historia que me contaba mi madre, decía que hace mucho tiempo vivían unas personas capaces de hacer cosas increíbles usando su energía interior, como los conjuros domésticos que tenemos nosotros, pero en su mayoría... ofensivas.

-¿Tu madre de que color tenía el pelo?

-Rojo, pero eso lo deberías saber tú, era la reina.

-Quería confirmarlo, es que mi memoria ya no es lo que era, ¿y su apellido de soltera?

-Uzumaki, ¿y todo esto a qué viene?

-Creo que tu madre era parte de las pocas familias que mantenían vivo el legado de los ninjas, no sé cómo no me di cuenta... Bueno, ¿aceptas o no ser mi aprendiz?

-Cada momento que paso contigo me parece más extraño, me quedaré a aprender, pero no insultes a mi madre.

-Como tú digas, mira, te voy a dar un pergamino con los llamados sellos de manos, para mañana quiero que te los aprendas, la clase ha acabado por hoy.

…...

Tres horas mas tarde volvemos a ver a Rokudaime Hokage con aspecto de zombi cogiendo a la bebé y levándosela a Hinata.

-Parece mentira que haya aguantado tres horas. Creo que nos ha despertado a la hora justa para ir a la reunión, ¡qué lista! -ttebayo!

-Creo que eso ha sido casualidad, Naruto, pero es verdad, hoy tenemos reunión, habrá que despertar a Ko para que la cuide un rato.

Hinata termina de darle de mamar a la pequeña Kushina y, entretanto Ko ha llegado se la entrega y se dispone a vestirse para la reunión, se pone la ropa típica del clan Hyuuga, ropas de colores claros e inspiración china.

En la reunión:

-Se acerca el aniversario del fin de la guerra, como cada año desde hace seis, Konoha tiene planeado ir a lo que ahora conocemos como el campo de la batalla final, quiero que vosotros, los líderes de los clanes fuertes: Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha, Nara y Senju, votéis un año más si queréis que Konoha participe un año más.

-Aceptamos- dicen los demás.

-¡Prepárate Naruto!- exclama Konohamaru saltando con un rasengan que impcta en... un Kage bunshin.

En ese momento se oye la risa de Naruto en alguna parte de la habitación. Sasuke activa el Sharingan para encontrarlo, pero Hinata se le adelanta, lo lleva tirandole de la oreja a su sito, a ella no le engaña, le conoce demasiado bien.

-Au, me haces daño, Hina!

A lo que hinata le dice al oído:

Vuelve a hacer una de estas y conocerás el dolor de que te den con un golpe juken del pie en donde no te recuperarás en un tiempo.

…...

Al día siguiente, maestro y alumna están practicando los sellos manuales.

-Tigre- dice el viejo.

-Se hace juntando las manos y agarrando con los dedos anular y meñique de cada una, mientras los demás están estirados hacia arriba- recita Kaede al tiempo que los hace.

-Bien, sigamos- vuelve a decir el viejo

Así pasaron los dos meses siguientes, practicando sellos manuales, tan básicos en el mundo ninja.

**Espero que os haya gustado, en parte tardé tanto porque quería que este capitulo quedara bien... ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Algo esperado

**Bueno chic s, aqui os dejo otro cap, ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Ayelén**

Nos encontramos a Kaede entrenando, pájaro, jabalí, perro, dragón... estaba realizando todos y cada uno de los sellos perfectamente, era el examen, y al acabaros e viejo sonrió y dijo:

-Aprovada, mañana te enseñaré las técnicas báicas, te doy un dia de descanso- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa a su alumna.

...

La pequeña tiene cuatro meses ya, y parece que duerme bien, o eso piensan sus padres, que la ven con un semblante tranquilo por primera vez.

-Parece mentira que hayan pasado casi seis años...- dice Hinata

-Ahora estamos bie...- Naruto no llega a acabar la frase, le interrumpe un beso de su mujer, apasionado y de forma improvisada- ocupados- dice al tiempo que la coge y la lleva al dormitorio.

-Ocupadísimos... - concuerda la peliazul, al tiempo que van desapareciendo poco a poco las prendas de ropa, primero el camisón de la Hyûga, los pantalones de él... el calor del ambiente ha alcanzado su punto álgido, las prendas interiores caen, ambos estan desnudos.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Hinata toma la iniciativa y le da un leve empujón que lo hace caes en la cama, y luego se tiende ella encima besándolo apasionadamente, pero él quiere más y se pone encima para embestir, tiene cuidado, para él es un momento especial... pero al ver que a ella no le hace daño, cada vez acelera y se descontrola un poco más hasta que ambos, entre gritos de placer, alcanzan el éxtasis pleno, y caen rendidos cada uno e los brazos del otro. Tras unos instantes, ambos caen rendidos en un sueño sin sueños.

...

-Bunshin no jutsu!- esta vez sale uno, pero es deforme y raro.

-¡Prueba otra vez!

-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- dice, con el mismo resultado- mierda... no deberia ser asi.

-No pretendas coseguirlo e un dia, Kaede.

-¡Pero esto no deberia ser así!

-Tranquilizate, Kaede, sigamos practicando.

-Sí, sensei.

...

Al dia siguiente sigue durmiendo, cuando le despierta el llanto del bebé, se sorprnde de que sea por la mañana, se alivia porque al fin ella y Naruto hayan tenido su tiempo a solas, peo se altea, se viste ápidamente mientras le dice a Naruto que se tiene que levar él a Kushina, este asiente, medio grogui mientras le da el biberón.

Sale de casa y paseando llega a donde ha quedado con Sakura, para pasar un dia de chicas. La pelirrosa tampoco lleva a Mikoto, se van juntas a los bños termales, donde siempre van con las otras mujeres de los once de Konoha, a pasar un dia de relax con la vista puesta en los "dias de la batalla final" dias de estres emocional, por eso despues del primer año, todas quedaron en hacerlo en los sucesivos.

Hinata se para a pensar como han cambiado todas, y llega a la conclusión de que siguen siendo las mismas, Tenten ahora leva el pelo suelto y Temari lleva una sola coleta, Sakura se ha dejado crecer el pelo, ella misma se lo habia dejado mas largo, pero eran pequeñas diferencias, o eso creia ella.

...

Esa noche Kaede cena con su padre, le pide al maestro el libro para estudiar, hasta ahí todo normal, pero esa noche se va a la sala de entrenamientos en vez de a su cuarto, quiere aprender una tenica que desde un principio le ha llamado la atención.

...

Estan todas de camino al baño termal tras una mañana de compras, charlando animadamente y Sakura va con Hinata en la parte de atrás, hay algo que quiere preguntarle.

-¿Que ha ocurrido esta noche, Hinata?

-¿Cómo..?¿Qué..?

-Te conozco lo suficiente, al menos desde un punto de vista medico, como para saber que estas feliz... para mi es facil leerte como si fueras un libro abierto, Hinata.

-Supongo... bueno, si ha pasado algo... es... que Kushina... po fin ha dormido toda la noche... y Naru-kun y yo... ejem...-dijo la peliazul, roja como un tomate.

-¡Por fin!- se escucho, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que las demas mujeres estaban escuchando.

-¡Chicas!- dijo la ojiperla aquiriendo un color aun mas rojo que el cabello de su hija.

-Nada de vergüenza, es un gran momento para la pareja, y ya tardabais...-dijo Tenten.

-Exacto, asi es-dijo Temari

-Gracias, chicas, pero-dijo mirando el reloj- ¡Me tengo que ir!-dice, y sale disparada hacia su casa.

...

A la mañana siguiente, vuelve a entrenar, con ojeras de haberse pasado la noche practicando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, por cierto, ¡Mira lo que he aprendido!¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!-dice, y aparecen dos clones perfectos, clones de verdad

-Ah, ya sé...

-Mira esto otro, aunque no lo he practicado... ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

-Kaede, ten...-no acaba la frase, pues un haz de luz envuelve el circulo de invocación.

...

-Casi se me olvida que tengo que darle de mamar a Kushina... dice corriendo a la mansión Hyûga, donde Naruto ha dejado a la pequeña, pero se distrae antes de entrar porque de reente sin previo aviso un haz de luz la envuelve.

...

**¿Os ha gustado? Perdon el cambio de categoria, me equivoqué a ponerla. Os voy a aclarar quien es hijo de quien, algo que deberia haber hecho en el primer capítulo:**

**·Neji Ama: **De Tenten y Lee, ha heredado la cara y el pelo de su madre, pero siendo aun un bebé, tiene una personalidad igual que su padre.

**·Karura SabakuNo: **De Gaara y Matsuri, con el físico de él pero el pelo de ella, una niña tranquila y alegre.

**·Choju Akimichi: **Hijo de Choji y de un personaje mío, Aiko, el niño tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de un azul medianoche, es un tragón de primera línea.

**·Nico Aburame: **De Sari y Shino tiene los ojos castaños y el pelo negro, es un tanto impredecible y misterioso, pero amable.

**·Natsuki Inuzuka: **De Hanabi y Kiba, es clavada a su padre, en todos los sentidos, tiene una cachorrita llamada Taiko.

**·Inoru Yamanaka: **Hijo de Ino y Sai, tiene la piel y la personalidad de su padre, pero el cabello y los ojos de su madre.

**·Mikoto Uchiha: **De Sasuke y Sakura, tiene los típicos ojos Uchiha y el cabello de su madre, es una pequeña caja de sorpresas.

**·Hyûga Kushina: **Hija de Hinata y Naruto, tiene el cabello e su abuela paterna y los ojos de su madre, tiene la cara de su padre y es igualde tímida que su madre.

...

**Ahora sí que se acaba, ¡Sayônara, chic s!**


	4. Conociendo

**Hola chicas y chicos, ¡por fin he podido actualizar a tiempo!**

**Ayelén**

-Casi se me olvida que tengo que darle de mamar a Kushina... dice corriendo a la mansión Hyûga, donde Naruto ha dejado a la pequeña, pero se distrae antes de entrar porque de repente, sin previo aviso, un haz de luz la envuelve.

…...

-Kaede, ten...-no acaba la frase, pues un haz de luz envuelve el circulo de invocación.

…...

Después, la luz del círculo de invocación se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, nos encontramos a Hinata con cara de confusión en el centro, e inmediatamente al verse en un entorno extraño activa el Byakugan para atacar, y se dispone a hacerlo, pero al ver que quienes están ahí son una niña y un anciano se relaja un ápice, y más al ver que la niña le resulta... familiar.

El viejo sabe quién es, pero Kaede no, y eso le impide quedarse quieta, ella y la ojiperla e miran ambas intentando decidir si la otra resulta amenazante, y llegando a la conclusión de que no. Finalmente es Hinata la que habla con el Byakugan aún activo:

- Quiénes sois y dónde estamos – dice la peliazul.

- S-soy... Nakamura Kaede... y estamos al sur de Ayeni... en un monte – dice, con mucho miedo Kaede.

- ¿Ayeni? ¿Qué clase de lugar es ése?

- La capital del reino...

- ¿Qué reino? - dijo extrañada la peliazul

- Ayelén, ¿Cuál iba a ser sino?

- ¿Ayelén..? No me suena, ¡Yo necesito volver a Konoha, en el país del fuego,con mi marido, Naruto Uzumaki, el sexto Hokage y mi bebe!

- Sexto... ¿qué? - dijo confundida Kaede – No se de qué me hablas, sólo he comprendido que estás casada y tienes un bebé, no se que ha pasado ni tampoco cómo has acabado aquí, pero creo y siento que...

- Eso – dice Ojii interrumpiendo, al adivinar lo que ella iba a decir – mi nombre es Sarutobi Akira, y soy el sensei de esta muchacha... Ninguno de los dos sabemos a que se refiere usted, señorita...

- Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga.

- Hyûga - continúa el viejo – no sabemos ni cómo ni porqué ha acabado usted aquí, ni si es posible invertir el proceso de...

- ¿¡Cómo que no saben si es posible!? - dice Hinata super...nerviosa – Necesito... volver... mi hija...

- Somos conscientes de su situación, Hyûga-san – e invertiremos nuestro esfuerzo y tiempo en devolverla a su t...tierra.

- Y además, en calidad de hija del rey, te invito a una estancia indefinida en esta nuestra tierra y en mi casa y aposentos... si asi lo deseas, mientras yo, con todos mis esfuerzos posibles, intentaré devolverte a tu lugar de origen, con los métodos necesarios.

- Está... bien... yo... quiero volver... - dice Hinata al tiempo que cae desmayada.

Kaede, al verla desmayarse, se apresura a cogerla y, con mucho esfuerzo, logran llevarla hasta la gran casa, donde unos sirvientes le llevaron a la habitación de la propia Kaede, quien había dado esa orden, y se sento en una silla al lado de la cama, hasta que, al dia siguiente y con una Kaede que se ha quedado dormida, Hinata abre los ojos poco a poco.

Primero pregunta dónde está, pero al caer en la cuenta se levanta, quedándose sentada en la cama, cuando ve a Kaede apoyada en la cama, se acuerda de su hija, _¿porqué?_ Se pregunta a si misma, desde que la vio por vez primer el día anterior, en la mujer había nacido un sentimiento de protección hacia la niña, por lo que, al verse despejada, acuesta a la niña en la cama de la cual ella se acaba de levantar, pero cuando la coge para acostarla, la niña se despierta y se abraza a ella, llorando, extrañamente pidiendo perdón.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - dice kaede - ¡No debí..!

- No tienes porqué disculparte, sé que lo harás lo mejor posible, no te sulfures - _definitivamente esta niña no ha tenido a culpa – _pensó.

- Está bien... - dice con mirada somnolienta – pero... ¿me puedes soltar..? - dice, y cuando le deja en el suelo, continúa – Hyûga-san...

- Por favor, llámame Hinata.

- Está bien, Hinata, si quieres, puedo intentar prestarte ropa, para que si quieres te laves, y te cambies...

- Está bien, ¿dónde es?

- Sígueme – dice, y en eso la conduce a la otra punta de la habitación, donde hay una puerta que abre la más joven y conduce a lo que a todas luces es un simple pasillo sin salida, pero al pulsar un botón la ojiverde las paredes se abren y muestran filas y filas de ropa, quedándose Hinata boquiabierta, a lo que Kaede explica – Todo esto es cosa de mi padre, según él, como princesa he de tener toda esta monstruosidad de ropa...

- Ya veo – dice la ojiperla – me recuerda a mí de pequeña, mi padre era así también – dice, y mientras pasa la vista por las filas y filas de prendas de ropa , se rinde y para ahorrarse un rato largo de elección usa el byakugan y en seguida da con un traje que le gusta, una blusa negra ajustada y unos vaqueros cortos por medio muslo de color celeste y aspecto cómodo, junto con unas deportivas estilo converse de color negro.

Por el contrario, Kaede, quien no tenía el ojo blanco pero conocía el ropero, cogió unas ropas similares a las de la mayor pero la camiseta y las zapatillas eran morados y los pantalones verde manzana, a juego con su pelo y ojos respectivamente.

Cuando la adolescente coge su ropa, le indica a Hinata donde está el baño y ella se dirige al siguiente en el pasillo, tras cambiarse Kaede le enseña la casa y Hinata la acompaña al entrenamiento.

**Sé que este capítulo es extraño pero en el siguiente habra más accion y será más largo.**

******¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Sayônara, lectores y lectoras!**


	5. Lección de historia

**Aquí os traigo la continuación, un poquito tarde pero aquí está.**

**Ayelén**

Cuando la adolescente coge su ropa, le indica a Hinata donde está el baño y ella se dirige al siguiente en el pasillo, tras cambiarse Kaede le enseña la casa y Hinata la acompaña al entrenamiento.

Llegan al campo de entrenamiento, y al ver que el viejo se retrasa, se ponen a entrenar, pero cuando se disponen a empezar, Kaede cae sentada, Hinata oye un mierda, otra vez de la pelimorada, así que le pregunta, pero la más joven dice que está bien, la ojiperla no se lo cree, así que se sienta al lado de la adolescente y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un mareo, nada más, por alguna extraña razón siempre me dan cuando tengo ganas de pelear o algo parecido.

- ¿Con las ganas de pelear? - dice, extrañada la peliazul - No había oído jamás una cosa así, ¿y como son esos mareos?

- Verás, cuando tengo ganas de pelear o cualquier cosa parecida se me… se me nubla la mente y tengo una extraña sensación, como si pudiera ver a través de las personas… veo puntos e hilos en los demás cuando me da…

- ¿Puntos e hilos? – la mayor sabe lo que le pasa, pero no da crédito, pues no sabe cómo la niña puede tener el byakugan, ya que no tiene los ojos del clan – Puede que yo sepa lo que te pasa…

- No lo creo, los médicos del reino llevan toda la vida viéndome y no han llegado a ninguna conclusión…

- No tienen la misma información que yo, verás…

- ¡Kaede-sama! – oyen ambas, el viejo ha llegado – ¡He de hablar con usted!

- ¿Sama...? – Dice la aludida, extrañada. – Jamás me llama así – le dice a la mujer peliazul- ¿Qué pasa, Ojii-san? – contesta, al tiempo que pega un salto - ¿Nos disculpas un momento, Hinata?

- Claro que sí, aquí espero.

Se van los dos un poco aparte, detrás de una estatua, donde el viejo, visiblemente alterado, empieza a explicarle en voz baja a su alumna:

- Kaede-sama, he de hablar con usted.

- ¿A qué viene eso de "sama", Ojii?

- Esa… mujer… se… llama… Hyûga Hinata, ¿no? – dice sin aliento el viejo, pues ha ido corriendo.

- Si, ¿por?

- Recuerda la última lección de historia, hablamos de…

-…El período ninja, ¿Y?

- Esa mujer… creo, no, más bien estoy seguro de que _es_ de esa época.

- No digas tonterías, eso es imposible…

- No sé cómo es posible, pero me has llamado "–sama" y eso tú nunca lo haces… así que debes estar alterado, y estar creyendo que lo que dices es real, así que yo… te creo…

- Creo que se trata de la mujer del sexto Hokage, más claramente, ¿tú sabes de la montaña de las caras en Ayeni, no?

- Si.

- Antiguamente se le llamaba Monumento Hokage y cada cara esculpida en ella es el rostro de uno de los líderes de Ayeni en el pasado, que era una aldea independiente, llamada Konoha. Y ella, Hinata, es la esposa del Sexto.

- No me digas, de ser así sería mi antepasado, mamá me solía decir que descendía de las sombras de fuego, esas sombras perdieron su poder hace 500 años. ¡¿Y tú me dijiste que no podía hacer regresar a mamá, que tan solo hace 3 años que murió?! – Dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ella es igual que mamá pero con el cabello azul?! Yo… esa mujer… es igual que mamá… me coge de la misma forma… ella… mamá… - y la joven, confusa totalmente, se marcha corriendo, se marcha corriendo no sabe dónde, sólo corre.

Hinata está sentada en la hierba, pensando en ir a buscarles porque están tardando demasiado, pero cuando se levanta y se dispone a hacerlo, ve a esa niña, Kaede, que casi ha adoptado correr, la ve correr con lágrimas en los ojos, y sin pensarlo siquiera la persigue, manteniendo una distancia para que no la viera.

Ya piensa que se quiere escapar por el bosque cuando se detiene en un claro, Hinata activa el Byakugan para verlo sin acercarse, es un claro con flores, en el centro del cual hay una lápida de mármol negro con letras de lo que parece ser platino, se lee el siguiente mensaje:

A la memoria de la Reina Hanako Uzumaki

Junto con el mensaje se ve un retrato, una mujer igual que Kaede pero con… no puede ser, se obliga a centrarse y lo vuelve a ver… esa mujer… la madre de Kaede … tenía los ojos y el pelo igual que Kushina.

Ahora lo tiene claro, sabe lo que ha pasado, pero no va a permitir que lo sepa nadie aunque consiga volver… si es que lo consigue.

Tras ese momentáneo ataque de histeria se decide a entrar en el claro y la chica de cabello morado le dice:

- Hablábamos de los mareos, dime qué sabes de ellos.

- Creo que sé de qué se trata, Kaede, cuando tienes esos mareos, ¿dijiste que te parecía que podías ver a través de las personas, que veías como puntos e hilos en el interior?

- Exactamente.

-¿Y se te ponen los ojos así? – dice la mujer activando el Byakugan.

- No.

- Creo que te puedo ayudar, ¿conoces los sellos básicos?

- Si…

- Bien, te enseñaré una técnica, pero ven conmigo, nos relajaremos en la casa y te la enseñaré, es inofensiva, por eso la podremos hacer en casa.

- Vale… - dice con expresión expectante – pero sólo si vamos a las aguas termales de la casa.

- Si así lo deseas… - dice con gesto afirmativo Hyûga.

…

Un rato después vemos en un pequeño estanque de aguas calientes a Hinata y a Kaede, la Hyûga le está enseñando a Nakamura una sucesión no muy larga de sellos.

-Asi, mira: caballo, tigre, sello byakugan (como el del tigre pero con un solo dedo extendido), conejo, perro, caballo, conejo, tigre.

- Vale… - dice, justo antes de recitar la retahíla de sellos – bien, ya me los sé, voy a probar a hacer los sellos – va haciendo los sellos, al tiempo que repite mentalmente la sucesión, llegando al último sello, el del tigre, que hace perfectamente – así es, dice al tiempo que un insoportable dolor le invade la cabeza, solo le da tiempo a preguntar - ¿Qué…?

Hinata se ha quedado sin palabras, con esa última pregunta, con esa última palabra, la niña había cambiado, ya no tenía los ojos verdes, pero tampoco los tenía blancos… La niña, _esa niña_… Tenía el rinnegan.

**Bien, ya va tomando rumbo la historia, y ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia, mandad reviews**

**Sayônara, lectoras y lectores!**


End file.
